


Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by DivergentTributeOfHogwarts



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, berlin's drawing skills obsess me, jerking off, just a fantasy that popped up in my mind, they don't really have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts/pseuds/DivergentTributeOfHogwarts
Summary: «If you keep doing this I’ll see your panties.»«Don’t worry, I’m not wearing them.»[Translation]
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Paint Me Like One Of Your French Girls

Berlin liked the house of Toledo. Not because he loved countryside or isolated places, but because of the magnificent view it offered. The starry sky was so bright that, if he thought about it, he could’ve counted the stars one by one without getting tired. But what he decided to do was painting: he wanted to represent the scenery in front of him, with the shadows of the trees on the grass and the light which contrasted it, making that place almost magical.  
He’d been still for more than ten minutes, staring at the panorama. He was trying to gather every single detail he could put in the portrait, so as to do justice to what he was seeing.  
– Insomnia visited you too? – a voice suddenly said, making him turn around quickly. Nairobi’s silhouette was at the door, her face partly in the shadows. She still wore the dress of that morning, a long carmine red one which covered her from tip to toe.  
– I’m a night owl – he answered, smirking in her direction before concentrating again on his work. He heard her approaching with small steps until her head was next to his. She was observing the still immaculate paper with critical eye.  
– Is there any hidden meaning I can’t comprehend? – she asked ironically, lifting an eyebrow and meeting his gaze.  
Berlin sighed. – No, but I’m sure that even if I would’ve finished to portray the landscape you wouldn’t have understood what I wanted to instil.  
The woman snorted, lifting her eyes, and lightly hit him on the shoulder. She began to leave, but something stopped her. Berlin saw her turning out of the corner of his eye and couldn’t help but notice the smirk on her lips. – Then make sure I understand.  
The man furrowed, turning slightly to face her. – What do you have in mind?  
– Change subject. – Nairobi began to walk towards the sofa, sitting on it once she reached it. – You know that film where a woman says “Paint me like one of your French girls”?  
Berlin laughed a little. – It’s practically impossible not to know Titanic.  
The woman moved her hand from one side to the other, with nonchalance. – Yeah, whatever. The point is… – and at that point Nairobi lied down and her dress lifted slightly, uncovering her legs – … are you capable of doing that?  
The man looked at her, feeling a familiar desire creeping up on him. – You should fully undress if you want me to please you.  
She brought her index finger in front of her face and began shaking it in denial. – This shall be enough.  
Berlin carefully considered the proposition, then, throwing a last glance at the panorama, turned completely: there would’ve been other chances to portray that landscape.  
It wasn’t the first time he drew Nairobi: he found her an interest subject, and she was undeniably a beautiful woman, feature he couldn’t help but appreciate. However she’d never been conscious about it, nor he ever thought she would’ve made him such a request, yet here they were.  
Berlin spun around the pencil between his hands, undecided on the starting point of the preparatory sketch. Usually he started from a person’s head, but in that moment his eyes could barely detach from the woman’s naked legs.  
– Is there any problem? – she asked, a smart smile on her lips. She was looking at him with slyness, tasting the power that, in that moment, she knew she had over him. But Berlin wasn’t used to lose a challenge.  
– Absolutely not. – He smiled back and finally placed the pencil’s tip on the paper: let it be legs. He started to trace the outlines, blending softly, and saw her moving a hand until she reached the hem of the dress. – You must stay still.  
– But then there’s no fun. – Now Nairobi was openly smiling, without missing her usual expression. – I must test you in some way. – And her fingers slid under the light fabric, uncovering even more her thighs.  
– If you keep doing this I’ll see your panties – he warned her jokingly. He couldn’t say he’d be sorry.  
– Don’t worry, I’m not wearing them – she answered with a fake innocent tone, and at that point Berlin had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. In his head very unchaste imagines regarding the woman lying down in front of him began to dance, but he tried to regain his composure: the Professor didn’t want personal relationships. However, since when occasional sex could be considered a relationship?  
He opened his eyes only when he heard a barely muffled moan. Nairobi’s fingers disappeared under her dress, which still covered her till her butt, but her legs were slightly open, and Berlin didn’t need to imagine what was happening under that so thin cloth. He felt his own erection pulsing almost painfully and lowered his gaze on his pants’ crotch, already very raised.  
– Don’t be shy – she said with a hoarse voice, catching his attention. – I bet you can jerk off with one hand and keep painting with the other.  
The man felt a burst of heat crossing him from tip to toe and, without thinking twice, he opened the zip and lowered his boxers until he managed to pull out his penis, already hard and upright.  
Nairobi stared at him, licking her lips and restarting to move her fingers with more energy. Stifled moans filled the room while with a hand he hurried to capture her ecstatic expression and with the other he grabbed his dick, beginning to sweeping slowly his entire length, imagining that his fingers were replaced by Nairobi’s or, even better, her mouth.  
He completed the painting in the same moment she came, collapsing on the couch and panting his name as if he’d just possessed her. With that view Berlin couldn’t hold back: his sperm squirted on the floor and a table’s leg while he freed himself, whispering the woman’s name.  
They kept still for some minutes, trying to bounce back. The man didn’t know exactly what had just happened, but he liked it so much he would’ve had no problem in doing this every night. The mere thought was enough to make him smile a little.  
Nairobi stood up, picked a mop from the kitchen counter and handed it to him. – You don’t think I’ll clean it, do you? – she asked ironically. Her liquids were flowing down her legs, but she didn’t care.  
– You should take a shower – he replied back with a raspy voice.  
The woman smiled at him once more, then she bent and picked up a little of semen with a finger before bringing it to her lips. Berlin almost lost control when he saw her swallowing. – Maybe you can join me – she said, standing up and leaving the room without speaking forward.  
The man collapsed against the chair, chuckling, and hurriedly wiped away every proof of what had just happened. After doing this, he rolled the drawing and took it to his chamber. But when he passed the bathroom he heard water running and Nairobi singing a song of which he couldn’t fully understand the words.  
A sly smile appeared on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, what can I say? I really have a fetish for Berlin's drawing skills, especially if they involve Nairobi xD Hope you enjoyed this small OS: Berlobi is going to be the death of me xD


End file.
